Délicieux
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dulu kamu berpesan pada saya, "Saya titip Hyoga. Tolong rawat dia..." Tapi bagaimana mungkin saya merawatnya...? Memasak telur mata sapi saja saya tidak bisa...


**Disclaimer: Don't own SS chara**

Setting: After Sanctuary

Tag Song: Winter Sonata Piano and Violin Instrumental

**_____________________________________________________________________**

*****

_**Délicieux**___

_*_

_Dulu kamu berpesan pada saya, "Saya titip Hyoga. Tolong rawat dia…" Tapi bagaimana mungkin saya merawatnya…? Memasak telur mata sapi saja saya tidak bisa…_

*

*

*

Kematiannya baru terjadi dua bulan silam. Dua bulan yang terasa seperti selamanya. Dua bulan yang seakan terhenti, dan seringkali terisi dengan duka dan air mata.

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak kematian Camus sang Aquarius. Sahabatnya, Milo, tidak pernah melupakan pesan yang Camus berikan sehari sebelum ia meninggal.

"Saya titip Hyoga…," kata Camus saat itu. "Tolong rawat dia…"

Dan Milo pun tidak punya pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan waktu dan tenaganya untuk merawat anak itu…anak yang terpaksa membunuh sahabatnya dan pada saat yang sama menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Pastinya teramat sulit bagi pemuda berambut biru itu untuk memaafkan Hyoga. Tetapi toh akhirnya ia sanggup memaafkan, sanggup beranjak untuk memenuhi janjinya. Ia memaafkan Hyoga demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, hatinya sendiri…

Namun semakin lama keadaan tidak semakin membaik, malah semakin rumit. Hyoga sepertinya tidak pernah sekalipun merasa puas dengan dedikasi sahabat gurunya—ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Milo ada. Setiap kali Milo melakukan sesuatu untuknya, ia selalu membalasnya dengan kalimat yang diawali kata "Camus-sensei".

"Camus-sensei lebih senang kalau jendelanya terbuka…"

"Camus-sensei tidak pernah meninggalkan setitik debu pun ketika membersihkan lantai…"

"Camus-sensei lebih rapi ketika menyusun buku-bukunya…"

"Camus-sensei pintar sekali membuat telur mata sapi. Telur mata sapinya tidak pernah rusak seperti ini."

Milo yang sudah habis sabar pun segera membanting sendok yang dipegangnya ke lantai. "Camus-sensei, Camus-sensei!" sergahnya. "Camus-sensei sudah meninggal, Hyoga, kenapa kamu tidak mau berhenti mengeluh dan makan saja telur yang sudah saya buatkan?!"

Hyoga memandang pemuda di depannya dengan sorot mata tanpa ekspresi.

"Camus-sensei tidak pernah membentak saya," katanya setelah beberapa lama.

Milo menyapu rambut birunya ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya, dan ketika poninya menjuntai lagi ke depan, ia kembali berbicara, kali ini ia berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya tenang.

"Hyoga," katanya. "Saya tahu saya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempat guru kamu."

"Memang," sahut Hyoga.

Milo berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan perih yang kini menoreh batinnya. Ia masih tetap mencoba untuk bersuara tenang. Tidak berhasil.

"Camus sudah meninggal!" bentaknya. "Sebelum dia meninggal, dia menitipkan kamu pada saya! Harusnya kamu tahu kalau ini bukan kemauan saya—ini pesan dari guru kamu dan saya harus memenuhinya—"

"Kalau begitu guru saya salah besar!" sentak Hyoga, berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang penuh kebencian pada sahabat gurunya itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bersikap begitu kasar…

Tetapi sepertinya ia hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk rasa kehilangannya, dan rupanya Milo-lah yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi 'sarung tinju'. Selain itu ia juga kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan Milo yang tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar…

Tidak seperti gurunya…

"Salah besar…?" bisik Milo.

"_Salah besar_! Camus-sensei salah besar telah menitipkan saya padaAnda! Bisa-bisanya dia menitipkan saya pada orang yang membuat telur mata sapi saja tidak bisa!" Hyoga kembali membentak. "Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Saya mau pergi!"

"Ya sudah!!!" bentak Milo. "Pergi sana! Pergi yang jauh!! Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!!!"

Hyoga pun pergi meninggalkan kuil gurunya, juga meninggalkan Milo yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di depan telur rusak yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah…

*

*

*

Angin sepoi yang sejuk menerpa wajah tampan Milo ketika ia bersimpuh di depan makam sahabatnya. Seakan angin itu hadir untuk menenangkannya, menyingkirkan setiap luka.

"Maafkan saya, Camus…," bisiknya ketika matanya mulai memanas. Tak pernah ia merasa sesedih ini sebelumnya…ia merasa begitu bodoh…dan tidak berguna…

"Saya tidak bisa memenuhi janji saya… Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi ayah, bahkan kakak untuk Hyoga…"

Air mata pun meleleh…betapapun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Membuat telur mata sapi saja saya tidak bisa…," bisiknya.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi saat itu. Eksekutor Sanctuary yang telah menghancurkan Andromeda Island hanya dengan kebasan tangannya, menangis hanya karena telur mata sapi…

Kalau saja Hyoga tahu bahwa bukan dia seorang yang merindukan telur mata sapi buatan Camus. Kalau saja Hyoga tahu, bahwa Milo selalu iri pada Camus yang bisa melakukan segala hal dengan rapi dan teratur. Milo sangat menyesal karena tidak mau mempelajari itu semua ketika Camus masih ada, berpendapat Camus akan hidup lama, dan setiap Milo punya kesempatan untuk belajar, ia selalu berkata, "Lain kali saja…lain kali saja…"

Baru sekaranglah Milo menyadari, tidak akan pernah ada kata 'lain kali saja' dalam kamus kehidupan…

Pemuda berambut biru itu masih menangis untuk beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya ia menghapus air matanya, berdiri, dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kuilnya. Tanpa sangkalan, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Hyoga. Sejak kemarin ia belum kembali ke kuil Aquarius.

Milo memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Maafkan saya, Camus…," bisiknya dalam hati. "Saya menyerah…"

*

*

*

Pukul 00.30.

Tengah malam itu, Milo tiba-tiba saja mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamarnya.

Perlahan ia bangun, dan dengan mata mengantuk, melangkah keluar kamar. Ia mulai waspada saat menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari dapurnya. Langkahnya memelan dan ia terus menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ketika ia hampir tiba di dapur, ia merasa heran sekali karena dapur itu tampak terang-benderang. Kabut putih melayang-layang di atas lantai, semua peralatan dapurnya juga mendadak berkilauan.

Langkah Milo berhenti total ketika melihat siapa yang sedang memasak di depan kompor dan teflon miliknya.

…

"Camus…?" bisiknya setelah puluhan menit berlalu.

"Hei, Milo," sapa Camus, sedingin biasanya. Wajahnya yang tampan juga tetap datar. Ia terlihat begitu fokus pada masakan di depannya.

Milo terpaku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok sahabatnya, yang ia yakin sekali telah meninggal dua bulan lalu.

"Saya sedang membuat telur mata sapi," kata Camus. "Mau lihat?"

Milo masih saja terpaku, tetapi kemudian ia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya, dan memperhatikan caranya memasak.

"Kalau ingin hasilnya bagus…," kata Camus, "apinya jangan terlalu besar. Dan lebih baik kamu menggoreng memakai mentega, jangan dengan minyak. Rasa mentega lebih gurih daripada minyak. Kalau kamu ingin rasanya lebih gurih, tambahkan sedikit rempah-rempah pada kuning telurnya."

Camus meniriskan telur mata sapi itu setelah matang, lalu meletakkannya di piring. Hasilnya sempurna, kuning telurnya tepat berada di tengah, dan tidak ada sedikit pun noda pada putih telurnya.

…

Air mata Milo meleleh begitu saja… Ia menatap telur itu, telur yang tidak akan pernah ditemukannya di restoran mana pun di dunia…

"Jangan menyerah, Milo…," kata Camus setelah beberapa lama. "Kamu pasti bisa…"

"Saya tidak akan pernah bisa seperti kamu…," bisik Milo.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjadi seperti saya," sahut Camus. "Jadilah diri kamu sendiri. Kamu punya hati yang murni, Milo, dan saya yakin Hyoga juga menyadarinya. Ia hanya perlu waktu."

Milo memandang sahabatnya, masih dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti tumpah dari mata birunya.

"Saya baik-baik saja," kata Camus kemudian. "Air mata kamu hanya akan memberatkan saya untuk melangkah ke kehidupan selanjutnya…"

"Ini yang terakhir, Camus," bisik Milo. "Saya tidak akan menangis lagi…"

"Bagus. Jangan lelah untuk berjuang," kata Camus. Wajahnya kini tidak dingin lagi, dan suaranya pecah ketika kembali berbicara. "Tolong rawat anak angkat saya… Kamulah sahabat terbaik saya…"

Milo mengangguk, berbisik, "Ya, Camus… Saya janji…"

Camus tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan setelah itu semuanya menghilang…gelap…

Milo bangun dari tidurnya dengan berlinang air mata…

*

*

*

Milo memutuskan untuk mencari Hyoga keesokan harinya. Ia segera beranjak keluar kuil dan siap untuk menyusuri seluruh bagian Sanctuary.

Tetapi tampaknya tidak perlu, karena Hyoga tiba-tiba saja muncul di anak tangga menuju kuilnya.

Keduanya saling memandang di antara desiran angin. Sesekali Hyoga menunduk, terlihat bahwa ia menyesali semua yang ia lakukan…

Sejurus kemudian, Milo tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah…kamu sudah kembali."

Hyoga tidak membalas. Ia duduk perlahan di anak tangga, membiarkan Milo duduk di sebelahnya.

Sunyi kembali. Pembicaraan tidak kunjung dimulai…. Hanya terdengar cicitan burung dan suara-suara samar para saint yang sedang latihan di bawah sana.

"Semakin lama…," kata Hyoga tiba-tiba. Ia terdiam sebentar, mata biru mudanya masih memandang ke bawah. Sayup-sayup terlintas di depan matanya, serpih-serpih es di Siberia… Lalu suara gurunya memanggil…

"_Bangun, Hyoga. Bangun._"

Tapi semuanya hanya berupa suara… Dalam benak Hyoga, hanya terlihat rambut berwarna turquoise. Wajah Camus begitu samar, begitu berkabut…

"…saya…semakin tidak bisa mengingat guru saya…," Hyoga meneruskan, tatapannya nanar. "Wajahnya…semakin menghilang dari pikiran saya. Mungkin karena itulah…saya sering membandingkan kamu dengan Camus-sensei…. Mungkin agar saya bisa terus mengingat wajahnya…"

Milo memandang pemuda itu sesaat. Tidak menyangka, tidak menyana. Ia sendiri masih bisa mengingat Camus dengan baik, masih bisa menggambarkan wajahnya dengan tepat. Tetapi Hyoga tidak.

"Kamu tahu…," kata Hyoga dengan suara yang semakin melirih. "…kenapa dulu saya selalu mengunjungi ibu saya di bawah lautan…? Agar saya tidak melupakan wajahnya…"

"Hyoga…," Milo tiba-tiba berbicara. Ia tersenyum tipis, memandang langit biru yang mulai mendung. "Camus itu…"

"…orang Perancis, kulitnya kecokelatan, matanya berwarna biru, rambutnya panjang berwarna turquoise…saya tahu, Milo… Tapi tetap saja…semuanya buram…," Hyoga menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, terlihat sangat putus asa.

Milo masih tersenyum. "Camus itu…bisa membalik telur mata sapi hanya dengan mengayunkan teflonnya ke atas…"

Hyoga melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan memandang Milo, terpana.

"Dia…," kata Milo, sekarang memandang ke bawah. "…bisa membuat susu cokelat dengan mint yang sangat lezat…"

Hening lagi…dan suara-suara itu kembali terngiang di benak Hyoga…

_"Bangun, Hyoga… Bangun…"_

Di dalam pikirannya, Hyoga yang masih tertidur pulas pun terbangun.

Dan akhirnya, tampaklah wajah gurunya. Semuanya menjadi jernih setelah ia mendengar kata-kata Milo tadi… Wajah Camus menjadi jelas… Jelas…matanya berwarna biru dalam. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, tetapi di sana terukir senyum hangat.

_"Bangun," senyum Camus. "Waktunya sarapan…"_

…

"Maafkan saya, Milo…," bisik Hyoga, tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia selalu merasa sendiri…selalu merasa terluka…tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang juga kehilangan ayah angkatnya… Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang itu bisa menjadi kakak yang siap menguatkannya. Ia selalu memarahi pemuda penyuka kalajengking yang sangat berantakan itu…. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mencoba untuk memahaminya…

Namun dari pemuda ceroboh itulah Hyoga menyadari…kenangan tentang gurunya tidak akan pernah bisa dipertahankan dengan bentakan atau perbandingan…tetapi dengan ketulusan dan kesetiaan…

Milo mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Camus. Tapi Milo juga bukanlah bayangan Camus. Milo hadir dalam wujudnya sendiri, pemuda berantakan dan tidak bisa membuat telur dengan benar…

…tetapi sangat setia dan siap menjaga, siap memaafkan…

"Tidak apa," kata Milo, masih tersenyum, meskipun dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Kamu benar. Saya tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi orang yang berantakan. Sekarang saya sudah memiliki tanggung jawab, dan meskipun berat, saya tidak akan menyerah…," ia merangkul Hyoga, membiarkan Hyoga tergugu di lengannya.

Sementara itu Milo kembali memandang langit. Salju akhirnya turun, bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air matanya… Bodoh sekali, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi… Tapi air mata itu bukan sekedar air mata kesedihan… _Tidak apa-apa, kan, Camus…? _bisiknya dalam hati. _Saya menangis bukan karena sedih…tapi karena bahagia… _

_Tidak…saya menangis karena dua-duanya… Bahagia karena anak kamu sudah bisa menerima saya…dan sedih karena kamu tidak ada di sini… Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan…?_

Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu melepas rangkulannya dan berdiri.

"Nah…," katanya ceria, "Saya sudah berhasil membuat telur mata sapi…hasilnya lumayan bagus. Mau coba?"

Hyoga mengangguk mantap.

Dan telur mata sapi itu sebenarnya masih belum sempurna, karena Milo lupa menambahkan rempah-rempah.

Tapi saat itulah Hyoga sadar, bahwa itulah telur mata sapi terlezat yang pernah ia rasakan…

*****

*****

*****

**--End--**


End file.
